


Please...

by matimae



Category: Forever (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Guys I am so soft for Forever, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Kidnapping, Knives, Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2020, takes place sometime in season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matimae/pseuds/matimae
Summary: Henry unwittingly becomes the next victim of the case he's working on...
Relationships: Abe Morgan & Henry Morgan, Jo Martinez/Henry Morgan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Please...

**Author's Note:**

> written for whumptober no.6 (get it out, stop no more)

Henry Morgan hadn't died in 2 months. He took that as a small victory. Case after case of rigorous circumstances that left him buck naked in the East River more often than not, he was more than happy to have a calm set of weeks.

Cases still had their edge no denying that, but the downtime with Abraham, (and the detective?) Was appreciated.

Most people wouldn't count, 'not dying' as downtime necessarily, but it had become annoying, the obvious pain aside. 

“Ah- Abraham, just the man I wanted. Sit down, have a cup of tea,” Henry beckoned to the empty seat next to him, separated only by the end table holding up his record player playing his favorite 16th-century orchestra mix.

Abe looked exasperatedly between his father and the empty seat, before giving up and sitting down. “Okay. But only for a moment. You know, some of us have work to do. I’m trying to keep this place afloat, but-”

“The world can take a break for a cup of tea. The shop will still be here when you’re done.”

Abraham began to mutter under his breath before sighing. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right. What’s got you so relaxed? Years of practice no doubt. Aren’t you working some nasty murder case?”

“If you're wondering how I can sit and drink tea, chalk it up to the fact that I caught him. Well, I suspect.”

“So you mean you haven’t caught him.”

“Now, now, don’t squash me while I’m down. The case _is_ indeed gruesome, 3 dead bodies so far, carved up beyond recognition. But there was something in the movements of the blade, the _way_ they were slain…” Henry drifted off, lost in his own mind.

“Do you hear yourself every once in a while? You’re getting creepier.”

“No, I mean it was a very distinctive style. It brought me back to the short time I was an apprentice for a Butcher shop, so, so, many years ago now. Couldn’t handle the job. Much rather be helping someone as a Doctor then to be ending somethings life. But I guess I did pick up a thing or two, and I think it’s what the case is missing.”

“So it’s a butcher. In New York. What is the statistics on that? You got a name yet?” Abraham asked, anything but impressed. The fascination of his father's past times losing their touch after so long.

Henry shrugged and took another sip of his tea. “I did say I didn’t catch him yet.”

He was confident he would though. He’d work with Jo and narrow down a list of suspects, they’d track him down, and hopefully before he took another victim too.

“Enough talking shop, doesn't make for a very conversation friendly tea time!”

Henry said, deciding he wanted to enjoy at least a few moments of peace with his son before headed into the nightlife of working as a NY Medical Examiner.

…

Henry tightened the scarf around his neck while looping the top button of his coat shut, in all his years of immortality he still couldn’t stand the cold. He checked his watch, he still had a decent amount of time before he was supposed to meet up with Jo about the case, so walking back to the shop it was. Maybe Abraham had a warmer jacket for sale…

Henry didn’t get two feet down the sidewalk before he felt his knees give way and he tumbled to the frigid ground, a throbbing pain bursting from the back of his head and he felt the pressure build-up behind his eyes as they started to lose focus.

Henry knew what was happening. It had happened hundreds of times before- he was blacking out.

…

Henry awoke to find both his hands were tied in a thick rope behind him. He was sitting on a chair that felt familiar. The more that he became aware of his surroundings the more everything felt familiar.

He was in his own shop.

Well, the basement below the shop.

Not good, not good, not good, _not good._

He looked all around to see if his captor was in the room, but it was fairly empty. It looked almost like how Henry had left it earlier that morning. Books still scattered across his desk with coded research that really only he could understand.

“Hello?” Henry called out- unsure if he really wanted an answer.

The voice came from behind him. It was low and soft-spoken, but not without an edge.

_He must be standing directly behind me._ Henry thought, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

In a way, Henry knew he needn’t worry, that no matter what, even worst-case scenario and he was killed, he would just show back up in the East River. Perfectly fine. But a survival instinct kicks in that he can hardly control, and when he hears a knife being prepped behind him- he can’t help the terror that leaps up to his spine, _he has to get out of there!_

Then comes the first stab. Quickly followed by the second. Henry realizes that with the placement of the incisions that he would bleed out after a long time, and he wonders how difficult it would be to manage the knife from the maniac and just do the deed himself, then it would be over.

Overhead Henry can hear the jangle of the entry door to the shop- someone was upstairs. Henry prayed it was Jo with an army of reinforcements to save him, and prayed that Abraham was far, far, away from here.

The steps began to creak and now the butcher himself had heard the company, and brandished his knife taking a step towards the landing pad. A pair of old black shoes make their way down the steps and Henry recognizes them instantly. “Abe! Run!” he shouts, the veins in his neck popping out in distress.

But the Butcher was too fast, he was able to subdue the older man quickly all throughout Henry’s screams of protest.

Because in all of Henry’s worst-case scenario’s it was always just _him_ dying, it didn’t have to account for Abraham at all. His son in harm's way was by far the worst-case scenario that Henry could even dream of.

“Just- let him go. Please. You already have me, just let him go, he won’t tell anyone I promise,” Henry pleaded.

He just shook his head. “No. Why would I send him away? I’m excited to have another little piggy to work on after I finish with you,”

He said it so nonchalantly that Henry had to do a double-take. But the pit that was growing in his stomach was the size of an avalanche by now. Just the thought of him hurting Abraham made Henry’s blood run cold, but he couldn’t do anything. He was already 2 stab wounds in.

_Oh no._ The realization was beginning to hit him.

_He needed to stay alive._

Because if he died and disappears into the river, there’s no telling what the Butcher would do to Abe.

Abraham didn’t seem to like this plan though. “Henry, you just got to relax. Okay? You’re bleeding a lot. But you’re gonna be okay. You hear me?”

Henry did hear him. It was obvious that Abe thought that he should give in, and just accept dying. They both knew that he would be fine. And that way he wouldn’t be in any more pain, and he could even get help...

But Henry just can’t take the risk, to hell with his pain, he would do anything for Abraham.

The Butcher enjoys his time with Henry- and he lasts for a while, but eventually, he’s gone from blood loss. He didn’t even know if the Butcher knew that the last hit would be the one to take him out, but Henry could tell. He’d been in this position more times then he cared to admit...

A lone tear escaped Henry’s eyes as he succumbed to his wounds, with his last breath he apologized to Abraham. If anything were to happen to him-

“Be safe. I’ll see you soon.” Abraham smiled and nodded down at Henry as feels the ever-familiar sense of time-warping around him- and the cold splash of the river greets him harshly.

Determined not to waste a moment Henry makes his swim to shore, ruffling through some trees to find a backpack he had hidden there a few months back- full of a warm change of clothes.

Henry just wished he would have thought to invest in one of those portable cell phones that Abe's always on about, he needed to warn Jo and get someone to Abe _immediately_.

Running from his taxi to the antique store, swearing that he’d pay the fare in _just one moment_ , Henry rushed into the building.

So blind to the world he didn’t even notice the police car already parked outside.

He ran down the stairs to be greeted with an awfully bloody sight.

To be fair, most of that blood probably came from him and his recently healed over stab wounds. But a decent amount pooled out from underneath the Butcher who now lay face down on the carpet.

Henry looked onto the scene in horror, his mouth agape.

Jo noticed him stalled on the stairs and ran to meet him. “Henry! Oh my God! Where have you been!”

“I-I-” Henry couldn’t even put out a sentence he was so flustered. “Where’s Abraham?”

“Abe’s safe! He’s being checked out by a paramedic right now. It was the Butcher. We think he was here for you, but found Abe instead.” Jo started.

“How did you know to come here?”

“We got a lead that you might be in danger, and we weren’t able to reach you. I took a chance thinking it wouldn’t hurt swinging by- and I’m just glad I did.”

“As am I, Detective.” Henry said, still shaking but his heartbeat was finally coming down to a normal(ish) level.

Jo looked from the Butcher on the ground to Henry, “We found Abraham tied up here in the basement with the Butcher. After he didn’t lower his weapon, I… I was forced to shoot.”

“I’m..sorry...” Henry didn’t know what to say.

“Yeah.” she sighed. “well, we’re just lucky to have stopped him before he hurt or killed anyone else.”

Henry and Abe share a look.

He makes his way next to Abraham and wraps him into a too-tight hug.

"I'm so sorry you got roped into this mess Abraham!" Henry said, still holding onto him tight. 

"You need to stop apologizing. This wasn't your fault Henry. And I'm okay. You hear that? I'm okay. Real question is..." Abe held his Dad's shoulders at arms lengths to look in his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Why, of course, Abraham! You of all people should know I've healed just miraculously!" Henry charmed.

"But, are you _ok-ay_? Some of those looked pretty nasty. And even if you survived it without any scars, doesn't mean it didn't happen."

"Well, I suppose that's something we'll never really know for sure.” Henry smiled, though it was faint and far away.

As long as he could hug Abraham he didn’t care about anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
